Girls are scary
by YuuriKyo
Summary: Girls imagination is really scary, at last for Lambo. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is a small lemon with Lambo.**

**For those that are interested in my E21 story I'm working on it between my exams that is ¾ is done but there is small problem witch my jumping from Sena pov. to my own, so I need to rewrite it and add the part before ending, that is already written. So for now enjoy this little one-shot.**

* * *

Something is caressing my sides, 'hands' I think, with delicate father like touch making me fell so nice and in the same time scared, why, because I don't know who is touching me witch so much gentleness that never, in my short live, anyone touched me like.

My eyes are blinded by something dark. My hands are bind above my head, I can't free them. I'm on bed with soft silk under my body, I'm naked, the sheets fell so nice on my body.

The person that caresses my body realized that I waken up and began to touch my face, neck in light strokes. After that moves to my nipples, in the beginning rubbing them delicately but with time making stronger moves, they give him soft moans from me, it fells so good, I want more, I couldn't stop my self from voicing my needs:

"More, please"

At that fingers dispersed and I felt something wet and warm on my right nipple, 'tonnage' I realize.

"Ahh"

I moan in delight at the felling.

Hearing my voice he began to use teeth biting me lightly and sending weaves of pleasure to my groin while making me louder. After moment he moved to my left nipple making the same thing he did to the right one.

After playing with my nipples, he began to move lower kissing and nipping my body making for sure a lot of red spots on my fairy skin.

Then he moved my legs a little biting lightly my tight, I began to tremble with anticipation what'll happen next. I want to be touched, so I beg to be touched, my erection for sure is already dripping witch my come.

"Please, touch me, please"

He licked me making wet trial from my knee to my need, and then licked my sack making me shiver. After playing with it he moved to my erection licking it lightly from the sack to the tip.

"Ahh, nnn"

I moan so loud that for sure anyone would hear me, but it doesn't mater to me I feel only pleasure.

After those fathers like licks he began to slowly deep throat me. I try to buck my hips but he get them down with power I wouldn't believe that this gentle person poses and I come to the realization 'it's a man', this power and large hands can only belong to a man. He didn't hurt me but it isn't important right now, I can't think straight, I'm coming.

"I …'m co-ming …ahh"

I come with loud moan.

While I'm still high he moved my to lay on my stomach witch my ass high in the air, while my head on the pillow, not being aware what is happening to me my mind began to slip into unconscious. Then I fell something warm and slick touching my entrance, 'tonnage' the realization hit me in second, I try to move away but those hands are holding me in place.

He licks my entrance a little and then he moves his tonnage inside me just a little bit then back making me tremble in excitement and fear at what'll happen to me, what this man want from me, all my thought stops when I fell that his tonnage moved back inside me deeper than before, I try to muffle my moans in to pillow, not letting him enjoy my voice. He moved his tonnage back, I whimpered at the lost of the warm muscle inside me and then I fell again something probing at my entrance, a finger moved inside me. I beg:

"Please ahh stop nnn want"

But I can't say anything without moaning, for sure the man was enjoying my inability in making apprehended sentence because he added next finger and began scissoring them. I squirmed at uncomfortable filing. After few movements he touched something inside me that make me arch my back and see stars behind my eyelid, that I didn't even realize I closed.

I didn't felt when he added third finger I fell to good to protest anymore, I want to come.

"Ahh"

I moan when those fingers live me I whimper at the lost feeling, I fell empty, but then something bigger began to move inside, it hurts, I cry:

"Its hur-tss … ssto-p, pplea-se"

I beg, this pain is too much for me; my tears are failing from my eyes while I sob my pleading. Then he stops all his actins. He began to kiss, nip and lick my shoulder, neck and ears, I shudder at that. Then he takes my, now half erect, thing and began to slowly pump me back to full hardness. After few minutes he began to move again inside me this time very slowly, probably letting me adjust to his erection and then he was all in me. I fell so full and stretched. After minutes of not moving from his side I squirm a little, at that he began to slowly moving out, a little bit, then back, every time getting out a little more of his erection. When he moved all of me, living only tip inside he stayed still for a moment and then he moved back fast and hard hitting that place inside me from early, I moan loudly at his fast and hard movements:

"A-hh… mor-ee …hard-err…ahh"

And he do that, he move hard and fast always hitting that place, his hands bruising my sides, for sure there'll be hands prints on me. I try to meet his thrust, at that he groans a little, I can't recognize his voice, my mind is to occupied feeling so much pleasure to think about it.

After some time of his erratic tempo I feel that I'm coming. I come with loud moan. I go limp in my ecstasy filed mind. He is still moving in and out then he is all out he flip me on my back and reenter me. My erection is hard again I want to move my hands but I can't. I feel his breath on my neck he licks me there moving down to my collarbone, he bites me there breaking my skin. I feel a little pain at that but pleasure is more overwhelming than pain. He licks blood and kisses me there.

He moved to mo ear and licked it slowly then he bites me there to making me come again. He moved few times and then he is almost all out of me and stops, he bent in a way that I felt his breath on my face and he said:

"Remember, you are mine, cow"

He kissed me deeply, muffling my moans while moving back inside me, harder and faster than before. He comes deep inside me. I couldn't think about anything but one word that I said loud after he freed my lips:

"Re-born"

… TBC?

So what do you think about this story, good? Bad? Should be continued?

I-pin

I think is good but your grammar is a little bad.

Haru

…

Then doors open and I-pin get inside room I look at her and she asks me before looking at me:

"Lambo didn't you see red note…"

She didn't end her sentence. She looked from red notebook in my hands, then back at my face, that for sure was more red than tomato and the said notebook, then she back step from me while I get up from where I was sitting, she asks me:

"Did you read it?"

I look at her then at the notebook I nod. I see her face getting white. I ask her while moving near her:

"Where the hell did you …"

But I wasn't able to end my sentence, she hit me so hard that I lost my breath, she took notebook that fallen to the floor and she run away, living me on the ground.

* * *

**What do you think about this one-shot? It's not very good but I tried very hard to make it like able.**

**So RR please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all of you that read this. I'm still alive and I'm giving you my Christmas present, there is poll if you want me to continue this story so read and write me what you thinking.

* * *

After accident with the notebook I didn't see I-pin for few days, already on the 5th day of her disappearance I relaxed almost forgetting about it, that is until I meet the person that shouldn't be back from his mission before next month or two not one week after getting it!

Seeing my old nemesis in new light my mind get overworked and I fainted freaking out Tsuna, who get into panic attack thinking I was shot or poisoned, after that there was only darkness.

Time skip

When I waken up I was back in my room cruising I-pin for her imagination and my self for thinking about those _things_. I get up from my bed deciding to get my self something to eat. On my way to kitchen I meet Yamamoto and Gokudera they were talking about their next mission, thinking of saying sorry to the Tenth for worrying him I asked them if they knew where I can find him, off-course Gokudera began to yell at me, at what Yamamoto tried to interfere into his partner out-lashing that in turn was directed at him for getting in the way, in the same time Yamamoto informed me that boss is still working. I moved from them in hurry to get away from being accidentally detonated with part of the Vongola HQ.

When I get to the kitchen I mead something light to eat for me and Tsuna, with ready food and tea I get to his office and asked if I can disturb him in his work. Happy that I'm awake he began to question me if I eat enough every day, sleep etc, at what I answer that I just didn't have time to eat jet that's way I fainted early today. While he questioned me while we eat I sensed that someone get into office, not wanting to be in the way of his work and not to risk to faint again I interfered his worrying-time-for-Lambo, I excused my self and with my eyes cased down so I wont see the face of the person behind me that for 99% is the person I don't want to see in the near future, I moved out of the room and back to my own bedroom.

Time skip

For 3 days I was able to avoid meeting him, on the forth day every thing was going in good way that is until I-pin mead her appearance with her cursed notebook in hand while talking with Haru and Kyoko. When I come near them to say 'Hi', thinking that everything will be good as long I'll pretend that nothing happened last week, the moment I was able to understand what was said between them I knew that my luck run out:

"I-pin-chan you should write something about different paring it would be interesting to see how you get them together, hmm like Hibari-san and Mukuro-san" Koyoko said in hushed voice at what Haru squealed and said with burning passion in her voice and eyes (my face paled when I thought about those two together, now I regret going out of my room):

"Or you could write threesome like Lambo, Collonello and Reborn or Hibari, Tsuna-san and Rokudo Mukuro or..." before I could hear what Haru had in her head I disappeared not wanting to hear it only thinking how scary is their imagination.

On my way to my room I saw how Rokudo and Hibari where fighting inside Tenth office, at what I turned red remembering what girls were planing to write about them, I turned away in hurry and run to my room, unfortunately I didn't look ahead of me and bumped into someone, landing on my bottom. When I looked up I saw Reborn and Collonello looking at me, at what I turned even redder than before when pictures of them having sex with me get inside my head.

I couldn't teak it anymore I needed to get laid or runaway from all of this and fast . I chosen the later option, In hurry I get up while pinching my nose so there wont be any blood on the carped. In second I ignited my flame calling for my box weapon to make path for me to get away from unwanted attention of two sex gods before me. In the same time my flame get out off control because of my jumping emotions destroying all light bulbs and machinery near me, making ex-arcobaleno to take few steps back so they wont get hurt, at what in flash I get past them and get into my room closing door behind me and set up traps around them so nobody could get inside. I gotten out my cell phone, that was miraculous still working even after my out-lashing of flames, and called mama, asking her if I can stay some time at her place at what she happily agreed. After that I packed some of my things and left by window leaving message at Tenth phone that I need to take leave of absence for some time and to not call if it isn't about missions and that I'll be doing only solo missions, with Ryohei, only he has wife and is more like brother to me so he is save, or Lal for the time being. Just like that I left Vongola HQ and get on plane to Japan.

Time skip

After staying for 8 months in Japan leaving from time to time for missions, training, researching and helping mama I thought I get over my problems with my sexuality, so when Tsuna called with order to get back to Italy and be present on the party of Allied Families I agreed without fight.

Time skip

When I get back it was the day of the party. With one hour to spare I get to my room, showered and changed my clothes to black tuxedo with dark-green vest and white shirt, not being able to do anything significant with my hairs that I didn't cut since I left for Japan (now they are passing my shoulder like always slightly weaved with bangs reaching my eyes obscuring slightly my vision).

After being ready I moved to the ballroom where people where already gathering. Unnoticed I moved in shadows wanting to say 'Hi' to Tsuna, to do my work and go back to my room to sleep. When I found Tenth he was talking with Dino, I approached one of servants and send him to inform Tsuna that I'm present. After that I moved out of others sight observing if everything was right and if there is any visible danger approaching my family.

In one hour I was able to spot all bosses that are part of alliance with their bodyguards and thous that are with him, I was able too to spot almost everyone from Vongola side like guardians or ex-arcobaleno, the ones I didn't see where only Hibari (that's normal), Mukuro (probably annoying Hibari or spying on others) and Reborn, his absence was strange, after all he is Tsuna's adviser and 'shadow king' of Vongola, thinking that he is on mission or with one of his lovers I get back to observing if anything was out of norm.

Time skip

In the middle of the party my phone began to vibrate, when I get it out I saw it was Tsuna I answered:

"Hello Vongola"

"Lambo were are you? Nobody saw you around" Tsuna asked with a little bit irritated voice, probably because few moments ago Mukuro molested him a little bit (I really understand Mukuro why he annoys him so much, it's really funny watching Tsuna's reaction ), a little intrigued at his question I answered:

"Not far from where you are" after second I added more to my self than to him:

"Strange I'm sure that arcobaleno's with Mukuro saw me already" at what Tsuna ordered me to meet him at what I said:

"Go to the balcony to your right I'll be there in second" I ended his call and looked what hour it is, it was some time before midnight, while moving to the said balcony. When I get there Tenth was already waiting for me with his back facing me while watching stars on the night sky. I greeted him the same way I greet his younger self with apparent smile in my voice:

"Hello young Vongola Tenth" at what he jumped a little for some reason, and turned my way hearing my greetings. I chuckled at his action and asked him for what reason he seek my persona. He opened his mouth then closed it few times like a fish, making me smile at his action, at last he asked:

"Lambo is that you?" I looked at him in astonishment, when I fond my voice back after his unusual question I said sarcastically:

"Who else I could be? Santa?" I was some how offended, after all I didn't change that much, true my hairs are a little bit longer and I growth few centimeters up but in all I look the same, while I was contemplating about my looks Tsuna began to apologize:

"Ah, sorry Lambo it's just that … you are … how to say it... hmm... you changed a lot... now you look so mature... similar to your 25 years old self but different" while he said it I was shocked, I was sure I didn't change so much. Not knowing what to say I waited for Tsuna to say something anything. I didn't wait long as he catch my hand and began to drag me back inside ball room:

"Come one Lambo, I have surprise for you" Tenth said with smile on his face, not wanting to refuse him I let my self be dragged without question. He get me to his throne while writing something on his phone, then he mead me sit on it and wait for a moment. When midnight began to bell all lights was turned off, after second one of the lights get turned on right on me while thinking whats going on everyone began to sing:

"Buon Compleanno a te,  
Buon Compleanno a te,  
Buon Compleanno caro Lambo  
Buon Compleanno a te" my jaw hit floor, I totally forgot about my own birthday for the first time in my life.

While getting back my composure Haru and Kyoko began to sing:

"Ano hoshi o goran kimi o mamoru hikari  
mada momiji no you na tedatta goro  
itsudatte kimi no atama no ue ni wa  
aishite kureru hikari ga aru

Happy Birthday!  
Happy Birthday!  
Happy Birthday to you!

...

Yagate yume o idaki hito o aishite  
donna namida o naga shite kita darou  
guuzen kimi ni deaeta koto ni  
hisoka na kanpai o shiyou

Happy Birthday!  
Happy Birthday!  
Happy Birthday to you!

..."

while refrain was sing by others participants of the party, I'm sure if they didn't look at me I wold already began to cry but my new found pride didn't let me to shed even one tear. After that big cake appeared before me, people began to give me presents, wishing me happiness, share drinks and all fun things that are known to be done on birthday, in all this commotion I didn't saw Reborn. Happy that I don't need to try my sexuality I spend my time having fun until I was totally spend.

When others where still drinking I dragged my self back to my room. I get on bed not even bothering to change my clothes, then I felt that I lay on something. I turned on lamp on my bed side and looked what it was. To my misery it was that cursed notebook:

"Shit, what she thinks living this here" I said to my self, in curiosity I opened it to see how much she added to it, to my utter disbelief it was full:

"God, she has to much of imagination, I hope that nobody seen it"sighing I mused to my self "and it's good I get over it".

In those 8 months I get over almost anything that had something to do with hetero/homosexuality, now if I'm not taking part in it physically its almost impossible to get any reaction from me.

While looking over what I-pin created I realized that all stories are about me, mostly with Reborn thought there where few with others too. Closing my eyes I thrown it away from me. When I didn't hear it land on the floor or hit wall I looked up to see what's going on, then I saw him all in black with his fedora on looking over that stupid notebook, fuck I should have burn it the moment I saw it. Masking my embarrassment I said in monotone voice:

"Hey Reborn, whats up? Why aren't you on the party" at what he looked at me with impossible to read face while moving to me. Keeping my guard up I asked him:

"Do you need something?" at what he smirked. After moment of silence he was beside me leaning his face to my level:

"I come to give you your birthday present" my face reddened at our closeness, his smirk widened at what I tried to back out of his reach, I didn't make it far, he couch me in second pining me to my bed, I tried to free my self from him. In no time he straddled my hips while he take off his tie and bounded my hands with it to the bed, I tried to free my self but with no result. After that he began to take off my clothes that already where in disorder after party. In seconds my chest was reveled to the cold air in the room, then he began to take off my pants and underwear making me blush, in the mean time I tried to reason with him to stop whatever he was planing to do. I tried to kick him when he get of me but he cough my leg with one hand while he teak off his belt he bent my leg and bond it in a way that I'll be unable to use it to protect my self the same thing he did with my other leg but used my own belt to do it. After that he get up and looked at his work, I tried to free my hands from the bonds but they where to tight. After moment of watching me Reborn taken off his fedora and lay it on my bedside then he get out of his pocket small bottle with violet liquid inside it and sat between my legs that he spread apart in the same time. While I tried to squirm away from him, he opened cap of the bottle and pour some of the liquid on his hand. Then he cough me so I wouldn't be able to move away from him any more, he moved his hand between my legs and inserted one finger into me. I stiffened at this action while biting down on the inside of my mouth to not let him hear how painful it is for me, I have my own pride now, I'm not the same little Lambo that was always crying now I have pride in my self and power to protect my self from most of the dangers that wait me in mafia world... that is as long he isn't that danger.

He moved his finger in and out off me, curled it, then he added another one while scissoring them inside making me squirm at the discomfort I felt, then he touched something that mead my back arch in pleasure it spiked, I saw him smirk at his discovery while giving more pressure to my prostate while he added third finger. Slowly I was losing my self in the pleasure he was giving me, then it stopped I whimpered silently at the lost feeling, before I could complain louder he kissed me forcefully making my eyes open (when did I close my eyes?) to look into his black eyes full of lust and something else that I couldn't identify, that I never seen in his eyes. Before I could to think more he deepened his kiss finding all sensitive places with his tongue making me moan. I didn't realize that he was moving until I felt something getting inside me, feeling immense pain I tried to cry out loud but it was all muffled with his kiss. He didn't stop until he was all in then he let me breath again, I catch air sternly trying to ignore the pain in my body. Relaxing my muscles to lessen it knowing its to late to run I chose to try to enjoy it after all its probably Reborn punishment for being coward and leaving HQ and would never happen again as long I don't run away again with those thought I lie there trying to relax.  
After about 5 minutes he began to move slowly making me wince at how it stung, closing tightly my eyes I tried to relax more before I knew it his lips were on my neck slowly kissing and nibbling at the skin there moving up to my ear licking it slowly then biting it slightly. After few thrust he hit my sweet spot again making me scrim silently, I began to move with him meeting his thrust taking him deeper, I lost it, I lost to the pleasure of being fucked:

"ahh... har...der...nhh" I moaned, begged for more and he compiled with my demand, after few minutes of coupling I new I'll come soon so I voiced it:

"I'm … coming ahh" before I could come he cough the base of my cock tightening his grip on me resulting in giving me my first dry orgasm. he chuckled at my whining for not being able to come while saying:

"And this is your punishment for destroying my phone" 'What phone' I tough in my pleasure filled head in mean time he freed my other leg and hands from their bonds then he heaved me up my legs automatically curled around his waist my hands rested on his chest then he began to buck his hips making me teak him deeper with each move.  
Again before I could to understand what was happening my head was on pillow my ass high in the air while he was thrusting in me harder and faster with each move I scream in pleasure nearing my release after few strong thrusts to my abused prostate I come hard spilling all my seed on the cowers I would collapse down if it wasn't for the two strong arms that keep me up. Just few seconds after my own release I felt him come inside me.

I thought its the end but when I felt him change our position I realized he was still hard he sated him self with his back to the wall still deep inside me, with every move he mead I winced feeling after effect of this fuck session and the feeling that he spiked moving against my prostate with no energy to fight I stayed limp in his arms when he stilled down he turned me around so I faced him with hazy eyes I meet his black orbs still filled with lust he then moved his head and kissed me slowly my eyes closed and I was only feeling how his tongue moved inside my cavern slowly making my own move with him in a way you would do only with lover it was like full of love that I couldn't understand at this time and situation all my thought stopped when I was lifted slightly up from his lap and then dropped down back I moaned into kiss and broken it after second to caught breath, he moved his head to my neck and began to kiss, nip and lick me while slowly making me ride him faster and harder, soon I began to move on by my self nearing my next release after few minutes he moved me when I began to lost strength to lift my self up, abruptly he get me on my back and began to pound in side me faster and harder with every passing second, I felt how close I was to my release and began to clamp my muscles unconsciously around him at what for the 1st time I heard him moan when I looked up I saw piercing eyes looking right into my soul, I don't now what made me do it but I said to him I love him after that I come clamping around him making him release too, after that I lost consciousness.

Time skip

"God, my head" I moved my hands to my throbbing head feeling like dying from the hangover when I was thinking to never again to drink so much I began to felt how my back hurts too, thinking that I probably fallen when I was getting back to my room. After moment I remembered the dream I had:

"To think I'm back to dreaming about Reborn like this" sighing I murmured

"I need more training in controlling my self when drunk" at what someone chuckled beside me I frozen in place all my thought stopped, then I felt hand warping around my waist bringing me closer to the warm body. I slowly opened my eyes while moving my hands away from my face then I saw him in all his glory smirking at me, his black eyes looking right in to my own eyes that were wide open not believing what-who was before them. I opened my mouth to say something but before I could utter one word he closed distance between our lips and kissed me freezing me in place with stunned face, after second he said in his seductive voice:

"It's not dream and yes you did sleep with me for real it wasn't dream and from now one you are forbidden to look at anyone other than me, you belong to me, as of now you are one of my lovers" at what my pride kicked on I said in strong voice:

"No" at what his eyes darkened a little bit making him look more dangerous than normally, I stopped my self from shuddering in fear, while moving away from him hardening my resolution I spoke:

"I don't belong to anyone but to my self and don't think that one night will make me yours, now if this is all you wanted to tell me you can go back to your room or find one of your lovers" in the same time I get up from my bed, staggering slightly I moved to my bathroom not looking at Reborn, he didn't said anything. In my bathroom I began to fill my bathtub with warm water adding my favorite soap.

I eased my tried body into water and slowly relaxed then my control worn out, I began to softly cry, my flames began to dance around me not harming me as they are part of me, jumping like lightening from one thing to other not strong enough to destroy things when touched their surface, then one of flames hit light-bulb breaking it, in darkness my green flames danced giving me courage to move on, giving me light in this darkness.

Slowly I raised from water and moved out of bathroom, my flames disappearing the moment I opened doors to my room.

When I get inside he wasn't there, now I was ready to find someone that would love only me who wont think of me as one of many others.

I wiped my eyes and turned to my suitcase and get out some clothes that I began to wear when I was in Japan: tight black jeans, white t-shirt, black jacket with gray fur trimmed to the hood and dark brown shoes that end just before my knees, slowly I made my way to Tsuna office while hiding in shadows. Finding it empty I left note informing him that I'm going back to Japan, that I can do all mission as long I don't need to work with Reborn and at the end I added my thanks for the party. After that I left HQ trying to not think about last night and the love that was buried in my (broken) heart.

Poll: go to my profile to answer:

**do you want Lambo to have happy ending with Reborn or someone else?**

1 No, sad ending with someone else - write who

2 No, sad ending with Reborn

3 Yes, with Reborn

4 Yes, with someone else - write your choice

5 It's already completed, live it be

Ending is bad I know it, I didn't know how to write it so sorry for that and sorry for all mistakes, if you found anything tell me so I wont do it again at-last I try to.

Translation of the song (not mine I fond it on internet):

Looking at that star, the light which protects you  
Ever since when your hand was still like an sweetgum leaf  
There had always been a loving ray of light above your head

Happy Birthday!  
Happy Birthday!  
Happy Birthday to you!

Soon after you had dreams (embraced dreams), loved people  
What kind of tears did you shed, I wonder  
Being able to meet you by chance,  
I am making a secret toast for it!

Original song belongs to Ai Otsuka

the other song is Italian version for Happy Birthday song

Happy Christmas!


End file.
